The present disclosure also concerns a cosmetic product containing the cosmetic agent as contemplated herein, as well as at least one propellant.
Moreover, the present disclosure relates to the use of the cosmetic agent as contemplated herein or of the cosmetic product as contemplated herein for reducing the body odor induced by perspiration.
Finally, the present disclosure relates to the use of a mixture of a special alcohol and a menthyl compound for increasing the odor-inhibiting effect of cosmetic agents.
Eccrine and apocrine sweat glands exist in the human armpit. Whereas the eccrine glands produce an aqueous secretion in response to heat, the apocrine glands eliminate a viscous secretion in response to stress. This apocrine sweat constitutes a complex mixture containing, among other constituents, steroids, cholesterol and other fats, as well as approx. 10% of proteins. The bacterial decomposition of the constituents of the apocrine sweat causes the secretion, which is initially odorless, to produce an unpleasant body odor under the armpit.
The decomposition of the apocrine sweat, which contributes substantially to body odor, more particularly to axillary body odor, can be divided into three classes: the first class comprises short-chained C4-C10 fatty acids, which can be linear, branched, saturated and unsaturated (for example, isovaleric acid, 3M2H), the second class comprises short-chained, linear or branched sulfonyl alcohols, the third class comprises various steroid hormones and the metabolic products thereof (for example, 5-α-androstenol and 5-α-androstenone).
Accordingly, body odor can be combated by preventing the bacterial decomposition of the sweat or by using perfume to conceal the body odor. In the prior art, the bacterial decomposition of sweat is prevented through the use of antimicrobial substances, which reduce the number of sweat-decomposing bacteria on the skin by employing elimination, or inhibit the growth of said bacteria. However, such substances have the disadvantage that the natural skin flora under the armpit is likewise negatively impacted and can build up resistances to such substances. The use of perfume has the disadvantage that many perfume components, lily aldehyde for example, can induce allergies. This is particularly because a high concentration of the perfume has to be used in order to conceal the unpleasant body odor in a reliable and long-lasting manner. Therefore, there is still a need for active ingredients and/or active ingredient mixtures which have both a high as well as a long-lasting deodorant effect against body odor, and which do not induce any allergies or cause excessive damage to the skin flora.
The present disclosure therefore addressed the problem of providing a cosmetic agent for reducing or preventing body odor which, despite low perfume concentrations or in the absence of perfume, has a good and long-lasting effect against body odor. Moreover, said cosmetic agents are not to have any allergy-inducing potential and should be highly compatible with the skin. In addition, said agents are to be cost-effective to produce and have a long shelf life.